Farmer's Family
by Cullen1723
Summary: They thought the worst was done, but they didn't expect the Daddies to come back for some "fun". Squeal to Farmer's Daughter. Must read Farmer's Daughter before this story. Please Review! Normal Pairing. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with my first ever squeal! So tell me are you interested because of the summary? Please enjoy and chapters will not be posted quickly because I am now in high school. (Go Bulldogs!)**

**Luv,**

**Cullen1723 or Marie9625 on twitter**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

EdwardPOV

"Travis come on bud!" I said out of breath as my four years old ran away from me.

"Honey please tell me you didn't tell him that it is bath time" Bella, my wife said while coming down the stairs with our two months old daughter, Melody.

"I didn't" I said out of breath. Bella handed me Melody and stood by the front door, where Travis had just ran out of.

"Travis it's dessert time!" she yelled out the door. Travis came giggling then he sat down at the kitchen table. Bella quickly picked him up and made it upstairs before he could scream out a protest.

"That's not fair. How can your mother do that?" I asked Melody and she giggled at me. For a two month old she is pretty quiet. That's a first because Travis was a living devil with crying, screaming and everything in between. Melody is different than her brother. Music and quietness soothes her.

"Daddy!" I heard Travis scream.

"I ain't saving you" I yelled back then got up and walked upstairs to Melody and Travis' room. I think we need a bigger house with five rooms, big backyard, and no more farms. I have worked on a farm for five years and let's just say that I never got used to the smell.

"Edward!" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"Let's go see what momma is up too" I said to Melody as her eyes closed. As I the bathroom door open I starting laughing softly because of the scene I was witnessing. Travis was dressed in his pjs, but my lovely Bella was covered head to toe in bath bubbles.

"Travis go to your room" I said after I collected myself from laughing. He ran to his room like a bullet from a gun.

"He is most defiantly related to Emmett and Alice. One child should not have that much energy" Bella fumed with a bright red face.

"Baby the Masen family loves water. Alice gets excited when water is mentioned. Emmett well just turn on the hose and faucet then watch him go nuts" I explained while readjusting Melody in my arms.

"Are you like that with water?" she asked. Then a slow smile crept onto my face with a tiny nod of my head.

"I pray Melody isn't that way" she said then pushed me out the bathroom while claiming she needed a shower. I walked back to the kids' room and saw Travis sitting on his bed reading 'Cat in the Hat'. Quickly I put Melody in her crib then I focused back on Travis.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked sitting next to Travis on his bed.

"Reading" he answered, but one thing I noticed was that the book was upside down.

"Can I read it to you?" I asked watching him nod happily.

"Okay let's see" I said taking the book from him and started reading from page one.

BellaPOV

"I hate bubble bath" I grumbled while getting dressed after my darling four years old son decided that splashing me would be the best way to finish a bath. Of course, it wasn't for me, but it was the funniest thing in the world to Travis. After dressing I made my way to the kids' room. I saw Edward tucking in a sleeping Travis. Then I noticed Melody was snoring softly. Edward quietly made his way to the door then closed it quickly and quietly.

"I read 'Cat in the Hat' for the sixth time this week" Edward said as we walked to our room.

"Was he trying to read upside down again?" I asked as we entered our room.

"Of course and believe it or not, but Melody was asleep the whole time" Edward said while going into our bathroom then I heard the shower go on. I waited ten minutes before he reappeared with no shirt on.

"Shocking normally she is all wired up in till you start reading to them" I said getting into with Edward.

"Yeah I found it weird too" he said before starting to make out with me. We kissed, we stripped, and made love three times.

Third-Person POV

One thing the happy little family didn't know was that someone was parked in the woods holding a small telescope watching them closely. This person grinned as all the lights turned off and the house fell silent. The plan was going to start soon and their little minds didn't even know. This person took out four papers that each displayed a picture of a member of the Masen family. Once again this person grinned as it took the first one and stared into the green eyes of the picture of the person.

"You're first" the person said evilly this crumbled the paper and threw it out the window. The car started and the person left with only one trace that someone was there. The paper with the first Masen member going down, but sadly Edward and Bella didn't have a clue neither did Alice nor Emmett. No one is prepared for what will happen in the Masen family

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it was short, but I needed something posted. So please review and tell me who you think the first target is and I might tell you by PM. Now who do you think the person in the woods is? ?<strong>

**Only I know,**

**Cullen1723 PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. No Way

**Hey so school is going fab-u-lous so I wrote this because of my good mood today! Oh thank u to everyone who favorited and/or put this story on alert. **HUGE THANK U TO Pianogirl05*** She reviewed and she was my first review and reviewer (Not sure if that is a word). Anyway PLEASE REVIEW or tell ur friends about this story. **

**Thanks and HUGE LOVE,**

**Cullen1723 or follow me at twitter at Marie9625**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 2-No Way

BellaPOV

I could hear the birds singing outside even though the windows were closed. Slowly I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Edward still sleeping so I had an amazing idea of how to wake him. Of course, at that moment Melody started crying from down the hall. As quick as I possibly could I jumped out of bed, dressed in sweat pants and Edward's shirt before running down the hall and into the kids room. Travis was still sleeping and Melody was now softly crying. I made my way to her, but after I picked her up she stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"Mel you are strange sometimes" I said under my breath as I put her back in her crib. Then I noticed the clock in their room flashed seven AM. I sat on the side of a sleeping Travis.

"Sweetie wake up time for pre-school" I whispered as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Momma" he whispered.

"C'mon its time to wake up" I said then he realized what I said and slowly, but surely started his day by going to the bathroom

"Travis I am going to wake up Daddy while you dress. Okay?" I said and he nodded as he headed to the bathroom.

"Sleepy little boy" I muttered under my breath as I reached Edward and I 's room. As I turned the knob and pushed the door open I saw Edward on his stomach with the blanket only covering his naked butt. Quickly I got in the room and closed the door. Then I straddled Edward's back and slowly made open mouth kisses down his back.

"Bella" I heard him mumble into the pillow.

"Get up Edward. You have to bring Travis to school" I whispered in his ear. All of a sudden Edward turned his body so he was laying on his back now. Then he started kissing me with such passion it should be illegal.

"Momma!" I heard Travis yell from downstairs.

"Travis needs me" I said pecking Edward's lips with six kisses.

"I'm hungry!" Travis yelled. I quickly got off of Edward.

"Bella" Edward whined as I stood by the door.

"Our son needs me. Now get dressed so you can bring him to pre-school/ day care" I said before leaving the room with a shake of my head. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Travis dressed and ready to go.

"Momma can I have that?" he asked pointing to the Cheerios.

"Sure" I said while he sat down as I fixed him a bowl.

EdwardPOV

As I dressed I heard my cell phone go off. Quickly I grabbed it and touched the answer button.

"Hello?" I said as I zipped up my jeans.

"Edward can you bring me to school?" Alice asked.

"Um sure, but doesn't Emmett or Rosalie normally bring you?" I asked then put her on speaker.

"Yeah, but I need to talk with you about something I got in the mail" Alice whispered as I slipped on my shirt.

"Alice are you in trouble?" I asked taking her off of speaker.

"Maybe" Alice started crying softly into the phone.

"Don't cry" I said as I slipped on my shoes.

"I am leaving in ten minutes, but I need to drop off Travis first then I will come get you" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay see you then" Alice said softly then hung up. I let out a deep breath as I walked into the kitchen to see Bella standing with her hands on her hips.

"Where's Travis?" I asked kissing Bella's forehead.

"Waiting for you in your truck" she said pointing out the window. Where you can clearly see a smiling Travis waiting happily.

"Oh" I said then kissed Bella and went out the door. Quickly I got in the my truck.

"Ready for pre-school?" I asked backing out the extra long dirt road called our street.

"Daddy I like pre-school" Travis said clapping and bouncing like Alice.

"I know bud" I said finally reaching the road and starting our five minutes drive to pre-school.

"Daddy when will Nana come see us?" he asked as I parked the truck in the parking lot of the pre-school. Nana is a nickname for my mother.

"When Nana's doctor let's her" I said when we both stood in front of the truck.

"Oh" he replied sadly as we held hands while walking down the path to school. Travis saw his teacher so he let go of my hand and said goodbye. I walked back to my truck, but then I remembered that I needed to pick up Alice.

"Shit!" I said loudly then I sped out of there. After, three minutes I pulled up to my old house and saw Alice sitting in normal clothes on the porch. I quickly parked my truck and ran to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked while kneeling in front of her.

"He's back" she whispered.

"What?" I asked not understanding the first time.

"He is back" she said louder with a hint of anger.

"Who's back?" I asked wondering what is going on.

"The Cheater" she said.

"Dad is back" I said while she nodded.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked scared for the answer. She nodded then handed me a paper.

Dear Mary-Alice,

Hello Alice, this is dear old daddy explaining the other paper in this envelope. Well it is just saying that since you are underage and I never gave up my rights on you. That you are still my child so I will fight your brothers for you because the judge agrees with me that you live in a unstable house. In simpler terms that means you will live with me in till you are legal age.

See you soon,

Daddy

I felt and tasted the vomit in mouth. Then I noticed Alice holding a packet of papers. I grabbed it and skimmed through it. This was the legal documents saying that Alice was legally bounded to him.

"Oh Alice" I said while opening my arms. She quickly attached herself to me and cried. I would not give up my rights to see my sister. She is in the safest house possible. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper protect her like they are the CIA. No matter what that cruel sick man will not get what he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Did I do something right? Anyway PLEASE REVIEW andor Favorite.**

**PS- Reviews make me smile!**

** Luv,**

**Cullen1723**


	3. Sacred

**Heyyy so looonnnggg time no chapter, but there is this crappy thing called life and high school so I must do the crappy things first. Anyway, this chapter you get to see into the mind of the bad person. I will not give hints in till the seventh chapter so happy reading!**

**-Luv,**

**Cullen1723**

**Check out _Famous Little Surprise _chapter 10 to see a better author's note.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

AlicePOV

As I cried in Edward's arms the images of me being taken from my brothers struck me to the core.

"Come on let's go" Edward said picking me up and sitting my body in the passenger seat. I heard Edward get in and start the truck. I felt the truck move and stop then it parked. I saw Edward's house and Bella was standing outside holding a sleeping Melody. If only I could understand or actually feel my surroundings, but instead I was numb and dead to the world. All of my senses worked, but they were currently on their lunch break. Jackasses not working at a time like this.

"Alice" I heard Bella whisper. I felt two arms pick me up again. The arms belonged to Edward. He brought me to their living room. Then laid me down on the sofa. I felt my eyelids get heavy then everything went black, but it felt good.

BellaPOV

As Edward set down Alice her eyes rolled back into her head, and she blacked out.

"Alice!" I exclaimed worrying while fixing a sleeping Melody in my arms.

"Don't worry this happens when she is pushed beyond her limits" Edward assured me while taking Melody and bringing her to her room. I paced around the room wondering what was going on with Alice. Edward came back and we left the room so Alice could collect herself mentally.

We sat down across from each other in the kitchen.

"What is going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"My father never gave up his rights for Alice" he answered while tears formed in his eyes.

"Why does he want her?" I asked with a my mind coming to a blank.

"He doesn't actually want her. He just wants to take her from us" he whispered with tears rolling down his face. I felt my own tears fall down.

"He can't have her!" I said angrily.

"He can because he has rights. Stupid fucking rights!" he said angrily.

"Poor Alice" I whispered hugging myself.

Third-Person POV

Someone was parked again in the woods near Edward and Bella's house. This person chuckled darkly as it heard the conversation between husband and wife. Then it kept lighting a lighter over and over again. The person pulled out a small silver phone and pushed the first button.

"Plan 1 Phase 1 complete. On to plan 1 phase 2" then hung up without waiting for a reply. This person started the car and drove through the woods in till finally heading to the high school. As this person parked the car in front of the high school this person saw Jasper Hale running around trying to catch a football.

"If only he knew about his little girlfriend" this person said darkly. This person spoke too soon because then the person heard Jasper ask his friends if they had saw Alice at all today. Jasper pulled out a cell phone then put it to his ear. Only Jasper didn't know that the car that had parked recently held the one person who copied Alice's phone information onto another phone. The person in the car held the phone that held Alice's information as it vibrated and showed the name 'Jazzy-Boo' with a picture of Alice and Jasper holding on to each other tightly.

"Sorry 'Jazzy- Boo' Alice can't pick up the phone right now" the person said to itself. Jasper sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. The person started the car again and left the campus.

"If only they knew" the person said to itself as it drove back to base camp.

JasperPOV

"Alice isn't answering her phone" Cassie said after calling Alice for the fifth time. Cassie is new to the school and Alice and myself made friends with her. She has two brothers the same age as her.

"That is strange for Alice" I said under my breath as a strange car pulled up in front the school. This car had a creepy feeling about it, like pitch black windows and painted black. Whoever owned the car didn't want to be seen.

"I am going to try calling her again" I said as my group of friends nodded. The phone ringed four times before it went to Alice's voicemail. That is very unusual for Alice because her phone was always guled to her hand it seemed like. The strange car backed out the parking lot as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"No answer?" Gerry, Cassie's brother asked.

"Nope" I said annoyed.

"You don't think something happened to her?" Jimmy, Gerry's twin wondered. I stared at him like he was crazy, but Alice was acting strange this morning. I grabbed my schoolbag and starting running home.

"Where are you going?" Cassie shouted.

"Home. I have to find Alice" I shouted back to her then pushed my legs harder getting more speed. I hope nothing is wrong, but if something is I hope I am not too late to save Alice.


	4. Alice

**Hey so short chapter, but long wait sorry, but writer's block and being an honor student doesn't help with trying to upload chapters are even write.**

****ATTENTION- I would really love if someone would make a banner for this story or maybe a video on youtube. I would be greatful if so just PMS me before Halloween.**

****ATTENTION AGAIN- I loved the Footloose re-make so I will try and write Footloose and Nine Lives of Chloe King fanfiction. THIS IS NOT FOR SURE, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. **

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 4-

JasperPOV

As I ran I felt my body grow more and more tried with each step. I finally saw the house come into view and pushed myself harder in till my feet touched the green grass of the yard. I paused at the front door then I started searching the house for Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled, but I got nothing in response. Then I remembered that she said that Edward would bring her to school today. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Edward where is Alice?" I said out of breath.

"She is here with Bella and myself" he said.

"Thanks" I said hanging up before I started running again.

EmmettPOV

I don't like work at all. It is like the worst thing since school and don't get me started on that.

"Mr. Masen Lutcher High School on line 1" my secretary, Melinda said.

"Okay" I said before picking up the phone and pressing one.

"Hello this is Emmett Masen speaking" I said while grabbing a pen.

"Mr. Masen, Alice isn't at school today" the man said.

"Oh" I said putting down the pen. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Edward.

DO U KNOW WHERE ALLY IS AT?

-Em-Dawg

"Sir is she sick?" the man asked worried when my cell phone vibrated.

SHE IS W/ ME. B AT MY HOUSE ASAP

-Edward

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call to inform you" I said while packing up my stuff.

"Its fine sir just don't let it happen again. Now have a good day. Good-bye" he said before hanging up. That was the vice principle who hates my guts. I grabbed my work case and told Melinda I was leaving. As I drove to Edward's house I thought of all the reasons Alice wasn't at school. Some was strange reasons like: aliens, blue cows, or Alice being Alice. Some reasons were completely understandable like: her period, the flu, or unfinished projects .

"I hope it ain't the flu" I grumbled as I pulled into Edward's driveway. I noticed Jasper out of breath lying on the ground in front of Edward's house. Quickly I got out and walked to Jasper.

"You ran from school, huh?" I asked bending down. He nodded trying to catch his breath.

"Isn't school almost nine miles away?" I asked helping him off the ground. Again he nodded and let me pick him up as I brought him up the three steps into Edward's house.

"Honey, I'm home" I said loudly as Bella was holding onto Edward in their small kitchen. I put Jasper in a chair and looked around the room.

"Where is Alice?" I asked and Bella pointed to the living room. Quickly I went to a weak and pale Alice lying on the sofa.

"Ally" I whispered and got no response.

"Emmett he wants her" I heard Edward said before handing me a letter then legal documents. I read them both over quickly before balling them up and throwing them on the floor.

"This is what she was hiding from me earlier" I said to myself.

"She called me and asked if I could bring her to school. Of course I said yeah, but I wasn't expecting this from him" Edward said while Bella hugged him from behind.

"Why now? Why not earlier in her life?" I asked myself.

"She's the happiest she has ever being in her life. That's why he wants to ruin it" Edward whispered into the quiet room as a very tired Jasper crawled into the room and went to Alice. I got up and before I left a plan had hatched in my mind.

"I will find him" I promised everyone before slamming the front door.

Third-Person POV

Instead of going back to base I followed Emmett from his work then I chuckled as he slammed his brother's front door. I grabbed the silver cell phone and pressed one again.

"Plan 1 Phase 2 complete. Now on to Plan 1 Phase 3" I said before hanging up.

"Oh those Masens they aren't as smart as their father was" I said before driving away and getting ready for phase 3.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt bad about no chapter, but I wrote this in like 30 minutes so I am sorry for the length, but the big reveal will be coming so start guessing on who it is.<strong>

**REVIEW**

**-Cullen1723**


	5. Emmett Chill Out!

**Hey So I would really love if someone created a banner or even a video on YouTube for this story. So PLEASE PLEASE create something because I know that all of you have an amazing ideas and what not so Pretty Please! PM me if so! On to usual Thank all of you who are reading this story! **

****CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY- _Famous Little_ Surprise*****

****Please Review**Check me out on Twitter: Marie9625**

**Luv Cullen1723**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 5- Emmett CHILL OUT!

Third-Person POV

As I got in the car I watched Emmett Masen speed off like a bat out of hell. Quickly I followed as he drove away at law breaking speeds. He drove for at least two hours. I wonder if he knew I was following him? Didn't seem like it. When he stopped driving he parked at his house just as his wife, Rosalie drove up. She was crying and he rushed her inside. I hid in the woods like always, but at their house I couldn't hear them at all.

"Crap!" I said loudly as a police car pulled into Emmett's property. Quickly I got out of there and made my way to the mental house for the insane. I parked and used the back door of the building where no one could see me. I jogged to her room and was disappointed by her sleeping. I grinned slowly then entered her room. Quietly as possible I closed her door. No one heard nor saw.

EdwardPOV

"What do you think he went do?" Bella asked after three hours of no Emmett.

"Hopefully nothing stupid" I said bringing Bella close to me.

"Well what if he did something stupid?" she wondered while kissing my lips.

"Mmm.." I moaned into her mouth.

"That's nasty" I heard Jasper say from across the kitchen.

"Shut up" I mumbled before resuming Bella and my make out session.

"Whatever" I heard him mumble before I heard his footsteps fade away. I could feel Bella's nail lightly rubbing my scalp.

"Bella" I moaned as she continued.

RING

RING

"Phone" I whispered before answering the home phone.

"Hello?" I said while using my other hand to rub Bella's back.

"Is this Edward Masen?" a woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"I am Irina and I take care of your mother, Elizabeth" she answered.

"Oh. Is something wrong?" I asked worried while Bella looked up and mouthed 'what's wrong?'.

"Sir I am sorry to say, but your mother has been killed" Irina whispered.

"How?" I asked as my voice cracked. Bella started hugging me.

"Someone killed her as she was sleeping. Whoever it was used Elizabeth's pillow to stop her screams and her breathing" Irina said.

"Thank you and goodbye" I whispered and hung up. I felt my tears fall.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Someone killed my mother" I whispered before sobbing into Bella's hair.

EmmettPOV

"Thanks Nick" I said as Officer Nick left the house.

"Rosie!" I said loudly. Rosalie came down the stairs with a tear stained face again.

"Rosie what's wrong?" I asked knowing not to ask about her crying earlier.

"Elizabeth is dead" she whispered. I didn't expect that. It felt like a boulder had hit me after five million elephants ran over me.

"How?" I asked as sadness and rage boiled inside.

"Someone covered her face with her extra pillow" she whispered. That is when I had enough of this crap.

"WHOEVER WANTS TO MESS WITH OUR FAMILY HAS TO DEAL WITH ME?" I yelled as I ran out to the middle of the yard.

"WHY THE HELL DID MY MOM HAVE TO GO? HUH? WHY?" I yelled at the sky.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FLIP OUT? WELL HERE YOU GO!" I yelled as I collapsed on the ground.

"Emmett just chill out" I heard Rosie say from my side.

"Why Rose? Why mom? Why Alice?" I asked as my tear fell like a heavy rain storm.

AlicePOV

I heard crying so I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward sitting in a loveseat with Bella in his lap. He had a tear stained face while new tears form and follow the leaders that first came down his face. Bella was hugging him around his neck whispering in his ear. I could hear Jasper breathing above me and I am guessing that he is behind the sofa.

"What happened?" I asked in a whispered. I felt Jasper bend down by my ear.

"Sweetheart your mother left us" he whispered.

"She ran away?" I asked confused by the answer I got.

"No sweetheart. She was...killed" he whispered back. Great now my world was almost completely gone. First, the letter from 'Dad'. Now Mom was dead. Whoever killed her better watch his or her back because I will find the killer.


	6. The Killer?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love all of you so send me a shout out on my review! **

*****Anyway I am still looking for someone to make something for my stories _Farmer's Family _and _Famous Little Surprise_ if you do make a video or banner or anything for that matter I will tell you the killer or anything you want to know about my stories. Also I will write anything you want me to write about Edward and Bella.** EVEN A ONE SHOT JUST FOR YOU!**

****ATTENTION- None of my stories are Beta read so you don't like my grammar then leave and never return because I am NOT prefect****

**Luv Cullen1723 (Follow me on twitter as Marie9625)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 6- The Killer?

AlicePOV

Today marked a week that my mother has died. Right now I am currently at her funeral staring at her closed casket.

"Alice do you need a tissue?" Jasper asked as his arms circled my waist from behind. I shook my head slowly as I stared. Jasper sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder. I started to look around the room at my siblings. To my right side stood Edward and his family. Edward stood in black dress pants and black dress shirt with a black tie with shiny black shoes. His right arm was around Bella. Bella was dressed in a black knee length dress and black ballet flats with a little bow on the top. She was holding Melody while Travis was scared and holding on to Edward left leg with his right hand. While Edward held his son to his leg with his left hand. To my left side stood Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was dressed just like Edward. Rosalie had a black knee length dress on only her shoes were black wedges while her hair was curled. Emmett was embracing Rosalie from behind just like Jasper was to me. I hear Travis ask Edward what happened then Edward just says to be quiet. Travis and Melody are lucky they won't remember this day. It is going to be a blur or any other day for them. I wish I was that lucky to not remember, but I have perfect memory so I will recall this day over and over in my mind and in my dreams.

"I'll be right back Darlin" Jasper whispered in my ear. I feel him walk away from me. Sadness should over come over me, but it doesn't. Instead it sticks like chewed gum on the sidewalk.

JasperPOV

I heard a knock at the door. That is why I left Alice for the moment. I open the door and see a short man in a business suit. One hand was holding a case while the other was holding a bright yellow pack of papers.

"Hello Sir. Are you Mr. Emmett Masen?" the man asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Is here?" he asked then I nodded.

"Emmett" I yelled into the funeral hall.

"Dude you are going to wake the dead with all that yelling" Emmett fussed then he realized someone was here so he stuck out his hand.

"Emmett Masen Sir" he said with a grin. The man brushed off Emmett's hand then stuck the pack of bright yellow papers in front of Emmett's face.

"Mr. Masen you are being sued over guardian rights for Miss Mary Alice Masen" the man stated. Emmett and I 's mouths popped opened and hit the ground.

"I want my lawyer" Emmett gasped out.

"Of course sir, the court date is in one week. My client would like Miss Mary Alice to be removed from you care and household right now-" then Emmett quickly butted in.

"Sir our mother just died. She would want all her children together morning her death" Emmett defended.

"Sir you didn't let me finish. I reasoned with my client to let Miss Mary Alice stay with you and your brother in till custody rights are given by the judge" the man stated looking bored. Emmett nodded and I couldn't believe what I just heard. Emmett took the packet then walked back into the funeral hall while pulling out his phone; therefore he must be getting in touch with his lawyer.

"Have a good day Sir" the short man said before jogging to his car. The shut the door with my mouth hung open. Quickly I ran to where Emmett was propped against the wall with his phone shut and the packet at his feet.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked out of breath. He handed me a sticky note. It read:

Hello Emmett,

I hadn't seen you in a while; can't wait to catch up with you soon.

"Em who wrote this?" I asked staring at the note. He rolled his head against the wall and his eyes look straight at me and they were filled with anger, sadness, and some depression.

"The same person I think killed my mother" he whispered.

"Your dad" I asked.

"Maybe? I don't know about him, but that man was an 'old friend' of mine" he whispered.

"'Old friend'?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"Not really. He used to be my arch enemy. He wanted to be me or better than me. Supposedly I was a top student for everything including sports" he said sadly.

"Who is he?" I asked him.

"Michael Newton" he said with pursed lips.

"Why would he want Alice?" I asked as he lifted himself off the wall. As he walked away I heard him say.

"He doesn't want her. Someone else does and I already know who that is" he said in nothing, but a whisper.


	7. The Big Reveal

**Yeah I'm back finally. Well I am happy to annouce that this is the chapter that REVEALS the crazy! Ahhhhh! I'm sorry its not that good, but this story is almost over *cries a little*, but you can't be sad for long because I have a new story that will be posted the same time I post this story's last chapter. Um anyone want to help me find a BETA? Or maybe someone would like to make a banner or something for this story? PM me!**

**-Cullen1723**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 7- The stupid Ass!

**Song for the chapter- 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift**

EmmettPOV

Stupid Ass suing me for Alice! I didn't control her. She decided herself that she would stay with me when she was ten. She could have stayed with Edward, but no she didn't want to be around Bella because she was throwing up.

"Stupid Ass suing me while I am at Mama's funeral" I said annoyed. That's the final straw I thought as I ran out the building and into my truck. As I pushed the gas more and more I felt everything pushing down on my shoulders. I could see the memories of my father in front of me like a movie playing.

"You will never do anything right!" he yelled at a eight year old me.

"You and your siblings are the reason I left!" he screamed as he left his final day home. That was a memory that really hit my heart with a force.

"Damn him!" I screamed and hit the steering wheel with force as I pulled off the road. I stopped the truck and ran to the closest field. Then I remembered this is the field where he brought me to train in for a track meet I had in fourth grade.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled into the sky. I felt a presence behind me.

"HUH? COME OUT FATHER! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks in anger and sadness.

"Emmett there is no need for this" he said as he appeared out of the woods. He has changed a lot since I saw him last. His hair is now blonde while his once green eyes are now brown.

"YOU ALWAYS BLAMED ME FOR EVERYTHING!" I yelled in anger as we got closer together.

"No I didn't Emmett" he replied.

"I KNOW YOU KILLED MOM, BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ALICE?" I questioned as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I wouldn't do that Emmett" he whispered before seven cop cars appeared.

"What the?" I asked looking around.

"Emmett Masen put your father down" one of the officers yelled. I let my father go as two officers came to me with handcuffs.

"Emmett Masen, you are under arrest for assault and you have the right to remain silent" one of the officers recited my rights to me. Then it hit me, that bastard set me up. I glared at him as I was escorted into a police car. He grinned as I was taken away. That was when I realized that I could only do one thing to rid my family of this man. That one thing is him dead.

**30 minutes later**

RosaliePOV

The funeral as now ended, but everyone is wondering where Emmett is?

"Rose where is Em?" Alice asked for the fifth time.

"Ally I don't know" I answered as my phone began ringing loudly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rosie please come bail me out" a stressed, upset, and tired Emmett plead.

"Em where are you?" I asked worried.

"In jail" he whispered. I felt my heart drop once I heard the words he spoken.

"I'm coming" I whispered with no questions asked. He must have hung up because all I heard was a dial tone.

"Edward, can you bring me to the local jail?" I asked quietly as a tear ran down my cheek. He nodded slowly with a questioned look on his face. I jumped in the back seat with Travis and a sleeping Melody. Edward drove quickly and in no time we were at the local prison. Quickly I ran in and searched for Emmett.

"Miss, Can I help you?" an older looking man asked while taking in my appearance.

"Yes, I'm looking for Emmett Masen. I'm his wife and I'm here to bail him out" I said. The man nodded and took me to an office. Quickly I filled out papers and gave them Emmett's bail out money. As they released Emmett they gave us a pink sheet with a court date on it for Thursday of this week.

"Sir you are needed to court for the charges that are against you" an officer said. We both nodded and left the building with tired bodies.

I hugged Emmett before we went to Edward's van.

"Why Emmett?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"My father framed me. He killed my mother, he ruined my life, and now he wants everything and everyone to follow his ways, but there is only one way to defeat this devil in human skin" he said holding my face.

"How?" I asked with tears running down my face.

"Death to the devil" he whispered.


	8. Uneasy

**Ahhhhhh! I am super excited to announce this chapter! I might get hate mail, but this had to happen. Please love me!**

**LOVE YOU! **

**-Cullen1723**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

Chapter 8

EdwardPOV

It's been two months since Emmett got arrested. He wasn't charged with any jail time so everyone was relived. Unfortunately more threats have gone on. Alice gets several notes from dad. Jasper's motorcycle was trashed and stolen. Rosalie and Emmett's house was broken into a week ago. Nothing has happened yet to Bella or myself, which worries me more than anything.

"What is he going to do next?" I wonder out loud while signing the check for the water bill.

"Edward calm down" Bella said while coming into the kitchen with Melody on her hip.

"I can't. I am too worried that he will hurt you or the kids" I stressed while slamming down my pen.

"I don't think he will ever be able to grab Travis, he is too fast. I will always have Melody so everyone will be safe. You just worry too much" she said while handing me Melody. Melody giggled and touched my face which made me laugh.

"See Melody can make your day better" Bella concluded before she started rubbing my shoulders.

"Edward today Melody is three months old! We should celebrate!" Bella said excitedly after a few minutes.

"Adult celebrating or just celebrating?" I asked as Melody yawned then closed her eyes.

"Well since now both children are asleep I say we adult celebrate" she whispered in my ear.

"Let me put Melody in her bed then we can 'celebrate'." I whispered back. Bella giggled then jogged up the stairs. I got up and locked all the locks, checked the windows, then turned off the kitchen light. Thankfully Melody never woke during that time. As I went up the stairs I feel uneasy and nervous. Quickly I open the kids' door and put Melody in bed. After I still felt uneasy so once again I check the doors and windows. I shake my head thinking I must be crazy. The second story of the house secured so finally I make my way to Bella.

**EdwardSeniorPOV *(AN- Yep I gave you another look into his evil damned mind. You might hate me)***

I see Edward checking the doors and windows. My son isn't dumb and he knows something's up since I haven't attacked him or his little family yet. I see Bella and Edward's room has it's light on. Roughly I have about half an hour to get what I need out the house. Quickly I run out of the woods and straight to the second story's third window. I swing my rope to the hook I drilled onto the roof. After securing the rope around my waist I scaled the house and prided open the window. Quickly I check my watch. Damn! I only have ten minutes. Quicker and quieter than I ever was I jumped into the room. Silently I grabbed Travis and threw him over my shoulder. Then grabbed Melody and quietly jumped out the window. Ouch! I wanted to screamed. I think I hurt my legs by jumping that high. Before leaving I pulled my rope back into the backpack I had left on the ground. Then I sped off into the woods. I'm glad Bella got home with the kids a little later than usual or else my plan wouldn't be working. I had slipped into the house earlier and put a small douse of sleeping machine into Melody prefixed bottle. Then another douse went into the last bit of apple juice for Travis. I snickered to myself as I finally reached my truck. Quickly I buckled in Travis then put Melody into a car seat. Quietly I got in my truck and drove out of the woods. I smiled thinking that plan was way too easy.

BellaPOV

"I'm going check on the kids" I mumbled while getting out of bed. Edward made some kind of noise. I shook my head and put my robe on my naked body. Before leaving the room I noticed that it was 10:40 pm. Normally Melody would wake up and cry at this time. Quickly I ran to their room. The room was filled with my children's objects, but my children were nowhere to be found.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and fell to my knees. I felt Edward behind me, but then I heard him in front of me. He had jumped over me. I looked up and Edward was checking the bed then he ran to the open window.

"That rotten son of a bitch!" Edward yelled. I got up and walked to him with tears running down my face.

"He got them" Edward whispered before pulling me close then hugging me tightly to his body. We cried and cried for a few minutes before Edward moved us downstairs. He grabbed the phone then quickly called the police. After he talked with them,he slid down the wall we were leaning against. Softly we both cried and hugged each other tightly.


	9. I see you

**Hey everybody, I have so very upsetting news, after this chapter there is one more chapter plus the epilogue then this story will be done. I am upset to see this story go, but the same day this story is done a new story will be published so I ask please read and support my new story.**

**XOXO**

**Cullen1723**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

**Chapter 9- I see you**

**CharliePOV (Yeah he's back!)**

I haven't been back to this old town since I left Bella with the house and farm.

"Hasn't changed at all" I said to myself while turning off my truck to get gas. Quickly I go inside to pay, but while inside I hear some gossip.

"Oh poor Bella and Edward!" I heard a woman say.

"I know! Who would kidnap small children!" another woman said.

"They have a lead on who took the kids" woman number one said.

"Who do they think it is?" woman number two asked.

"Edward's father. He been messing with the family for almost a year now. He killed his wife not too long ago" woman number one said.

"That bastard!" woman two answered. Quickly I paid then ran to my truck, filled it with gas, then sped off. I know where Edward's father is. He has a cabin in the woods that he stays in. As soon as I reached the edge of the woods I sped up and I quickly ended up by the cabin. I spot his truck on the side of the cabin. The cabin was lit with many lights, but no one knew of this cabin except Edward Senior and myself. I run to the front door then knocking like crazy. Since it was early morning I saw the dew on the cabin and it looked like crystals on the dark wood.

"Charlie?" I heard a confused voice ask. Without thinking I punched him in the face.

"What the hell Charlie?" Edward Senior asked while holding his bloodily nose.

"Why did you kidnap the kids?" I yelled.

"Payback" he spit out "My children were taken away from me so I thought payback is the best revenge. Only Edward has children so I stole his. My plan worked perfectly in till they woke up. Travis protected Melody then they both cried themselves to sleep" he mumbled while heading to the den. As he turned his back on me. I quickly hit the back of his head. That blow caused him to fall forward and go unconscious. Quickly I ran into the guest room and spotted the kids. Both were asleep so I grabbed them. As quick as I could I ran them to the truck. After buckling up both of them I spotted Edward Senior by the front door of the cabin. He held a gun which was aimed right at my head. I ducked at the perfect timing because mere seconds later a bullet passed above my head. Quickly I unhooked my gun from its holder. As soon as possible I aimed at him. I heard his body hit the wooden floor of the cabin. As soon as I stood up ten cop cars pulled up. The next thing I knew I was handcuffed in the back of a cop car while Travis and Melody was crying for their mom and dad. While a stretcher had a body bag laid on top of it. How did the cops know about the cabin? How did they find us so quickly? All those questions stopped when I realized that I save my grandchildren's lives. I felt proud as a slow grin appeared across my face.

**EdwardPOV**

Bella and I sat at our house with our family. We all felt helpless not doing anything, but the cops said they will find them no matter what. It was around eleven in the morning when two cop cars pulled up to the house. Bella and I ran outside as the cars were parked. Two officers exited the cars. One officer opened the back of the car to unleash a crying Travis. While the other officer opened the other side of the car and unbuckled a crying Melody.

"You found them!" we both yelled as Travis ran to me and Bella pulled Melody into her arms. Our family felt complete now like when you finally finish a puzzle.

"We found the children in a truck belonging to Charlie Swan. We arrested him and got his side of the story. Apparently Mr. Swan was saving your children from Mr. Edward Masen Senior. He had captured your children last night. Mr. Masen was shot and killed by Mr. Swan, for protection. Still Mr. Swan will be serving jail time for shooting Mr. Masen" one officer explained. Bella and I both sighed in relief as the thought of my father finally leaving us alone. Also I send up a little praise to Mr. Swan. He saved my children.


	10. Together

**Hey so this is our last normal chapter. Yes, it is short, but this kind of just ties up loose ends. Everyone I am starting the epilogue tonight! So be ready for this series/saga to be over for our Farmer's Daughter and Farmer Hand family.**

**- Cullen1723**

* * *

><p>Farmer's Family<p>

**Chapter 10- Together**

**BellaPOV**

"I still don't understand why? I mean I am glad he saved the kids, but he hasn't seen you in a few years now" Edward questioned as he paced around the kitchen.

"Edward calm down. He saved our children and that is all that matters. They are save and your dad is gone forever. No one wants to harm us now. It's finally time for our happily ever after to start" I said while pulling Edward between my legs.

"I want to understand" he stressed while resting his head against my shoulder. I rubbed his back and listened to his breathing.

"We have been through hell and back., but now I think the world is done torturing us for now" I said while starting to play with his hair.

"What do we do about your dad?" he mumbled.

"He has six years in prison then we will have to deal with him coming back into my life" I said as I hugged him close.

"Okay" he mumbled before pulling me off the counter and dragging me off to bed, but not before checking on the kids.

**CharliePOV**

As I sit in this jail cell I think about all the wrong I have done in my life. I never cheated, but I did leave my only child by herself.

"I shouldn't have left her" I whispered while earning a look from the cop. If I was ever a cop I would actually treat the jail mates like humans. Unlike these cops who stare at you strangely and yell at you for no apparent reason.

"Hey your Bella's dad huh?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yeah" I answer while wondering who asked that.

"You did good for your grandchildren. Bella will forgive you for leaving her" the voice continued.

"I hope she does" I mumbled then I looked to where the voice came from. A blonde boy sat on the ground watching me.

"You don't remember me?" he asked looking offended.

"Sadly I remember you. Hey Mike" I said shaking my head at him. Mike Newton was sitting across from me in a jail cell. Mike had always wanted to date Bella, but as soon as she laid eyes on Edward she only wanted Edward. Mike here went crazy and ended up here for the next ten years. Don't ask what he did because honestly I don't know and don't want to know. I sighed this was going to be a long and annoying six years.

**EdwardPOV**

I had counted the shapes in the ceiling at least seven times since I laid down to sleep, but sleep never came. I'm too worried about everything and I want to understand everything about why my father would try and do all of this just for revenge?

"Edward go to sleep" Bella mumbled against my naked chest.

"I can't" I whispered. She pulled her head up from my chest.

"Stopping worrying or trying to understand something that is done and over with. I love you, the kids love you and you have a family who would do anything for you" she said before kissing me. Finally I understand what she is telling me. After our heated kiss I finally fall into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Epilogue

**Well everyone it is time to say good bye to our farmer family. I will say I am sad to see this story go, but I will upload another story soon. I have started it and I must say it is decent. Okay um this is our ending...I have retyped this sentence at least twenty times I honestly don't want to say good bye.**

_**Stay Young and Fly to Neverland**_**- If you didn't know I am in love with Peter Pan and yes, I would marry him in a heartbeat.**

**Love always and forever**

**-Cullen1723**

* * *

><p><strong>Farmer's Family<strong>

**Epilogue- 3 years later**

**AlicePOV**

"Wooo! I am a high school graduate!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I jumped on Jasper's back. He heard him laugh as he ran to where our family was waiting for us.

"Congrats baby Sis" Emmett as we approached them. I hopped off of Jasper's back then hugged Emmett. I saw Rosalie give Jasper a one armed hug since she was holding her son. Emmett and Rosalie had a son named David two months ago. He has Emmett's dark hair and Rosalie's bright blue eyes. He was a very loud just like his father.

"Congratulations Jasper" Rosalie while handing Jasper a big blue box.

"Thanks Rose" Jasper said while kissing Rose's cheek. I smiled at the scene then I felt two arms go around my waist. I look to see Travis hugging me tightly.

"Travis!" I screamed and hugged him back. Travis is now seven years old and looking more like Edward than ever before. His bronze hair was unruly and his brown eyes looked deep.

"Congratulations Alice!" he yelled squeezing. The best thing about Travis was that he spent a little bit too much time with me.

"Thanks Travis! How was the trip?" I asked. Recently Edward had brought his family to the beach, but he didn't bring me because of graduation.

"It was awesome! There was too much sand, but the water was awesome and full of salt and fish!" he explained excitedly. He started jumping up and down so I joined him.

"Travis Michael Masen!" We heard a mad Edward yell. Travis let go of me then hid behind me. I saw Edward holding Melody's hand in his right hand while in his left hand was a baby carrier. Eight months ago Bella gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. Maggie and Marcus. Maggie has beautiful bronze curls with emerald eyes while Marcus had brown wavy hair with brown eyes. From where I was standing Edward was carrying Maggie while Melody was giggling and skipping. Behind Edward was Bella with a sleeping Marcus.

"Travis did you grab Alice's gift?" Edward asked when he finally stood in front of me.

"No" Travis answered sadly then jogged back to their van.

"Congratulations Alice" Edward and Bella said. I smiled and hugged them together.

"Thanks guys" I said with tears in my eyes. I noticed Melody looking up at me so I scooped her up and kissed her face.

"Hey Melody" I said while she giggled and wiggled in my arms. I squeezed her tight then I saw Jasper signaling me to come by him. I put Melody down then jogged to Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked then he took my hand and pulled me to the stage we had just gotten our diploma on. He took me to the center of the stage then he dropped down on one knee.

"Mary Alice Masen, I met you when we were only ten years old. I am so grateful that our families introduced us. I remember when I first saw you and I thought she is a little angel. You are so beautiful and I want to forever stay in your presence. Will you marry me?" he asked while holding a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes!" I screamed before tackling him to the floor. This day couldn't have been more perfect. Since my life so far hasn't been the greatest I am grateful for this one day of perfection.


End file.
